Nie ma bodźca, nie ma reakcji
by Ramotnik
Summary: Sherlock poświęca się skacząc z dachu szpitala, w końcu wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak. Ale czy na pewno przewidział konsekwencje swojego zachowania?


To moja pierwsza Sherlockowa historia oraz pierwsza jaką tu zamieszczam, litości! ;)

Inspired by: /watch?v=IlnudHks_UI

**Ostrzeżenie: ANGST**

Komentarze wszelkiej maści, jak najbardziej pożądane.

* * *

**"Nie ma bodźca, nie ma reakcji"**

John w tej chwili nie był w stanie nic poczuć, no bo jak tu cokolwiek odczuwać gdy z jego życia zniknęły wszystkie bodźce. Całość wyblakła w momencie gdy miękkie, delikatne ciało napędzane siłą grawitacji uderzyło o chodnik. Świat ucichł wraz ze słowami: „Żegnaj John". I tak po prostu skończyła się historia bohatera, bo nim właśnie był Sherlock dla Johna bez względu na to ile razy by zaprzeczał.

Gdy Watson po raz pierwszy zobaczył detektywa-konsultanta był pewien, że jest to osoba wyjątkowa. Artystycznie potargane czarne loki, arystokratyczne kości policzkowe i ten dziki błysk w stalowych oczach. Sherlock wniósł kolory do nudnej szarości jaką stało się życie Johna po powrocie z Afganistanu. I choć wielu ludzi narzekało na tego wysokofunkcjonującego socjopatę to doktor wiedział, że każdy eksperyment, czy to oczy w mikrofali, czy to głowa w lodówce powodował, że w jego sercu pojawiała się iskierka. Sherlock rozpalał jego duszę, barwił jego codzienność i napełniał jego płuca życiodajnym powietrzem, a John chciwie pochłaniał wszystko co mu dano, detektyw wprowadzał sobą innowacyjne dźwięki i odcienie. Bez współlokatora, który tak naprawdę pełnił też wiele innych ważniejszych funkcji w jego życiu, było cicho, szaro i duszno.

John już niczym się nie przejmował, potrącił go jakiś rowerzysta, ale kogo to obchodziło? Kogo obchodziło, że upadł na ulice w żałosnej parodii skoku, który miał miejsce przed chwilą i nie był w stanie się podnieść? Nie ma bodźca, nie ma reakcji. Ale wciąż była nadzieja, w końcu to takie Sherlockowe skoczyć z dachu poczym zaśmiać się z doktora, bo przecież to takie oczywiste, że przeżył. Wskazówki są wszędzie, wystarczy się tylko rozejrzeć, ale John nigdy nie był tak dobrym obserwatorem jak by sobie tego życzył. Tak więc postanowił wykonać ten nieludzki wysiłek i czerpiąc energie z nadziei podniósł się, przepchnął się przez ten nie rozumiejący niczego tłum, zignorował krwawe łzy zdobiące chodnikowe płyty i złapał detektywa za rękę. Nie wyczuł pulsu. Serce przestało bić, nic nie pompowało krwi, nie było tętna. Nie ma bodźca, nie ma reakcji. To takie oczywiste.

John już nie widział potrzeby by utrzymywać ciało w pionie, by oddychać, myśleć. Nie ma bodźca, nie ma reakcji. Więc dał się odciągnąć jakiemuś człowiekowi, którego istnienie nie miało najmniejszego sensu, nic go nie miało, na powrót było szaro i bezdźwięcznie.

Jakimś cudem przetrwał monologi sanitariuszy, poklepywanie Grega i ciszy szloch Pani Hudson i udało mu się dotrzeć do domu, przynajmniej John uważał je za dom w okresie kiedy jeszcze światem rządziły jakieś reguły, 221B Baker Street, gdzie postanowił, że się podda bo brak bodźca powoduje brak reakcji, oczywiste.

Całe to zamieszanie trwało za długo jak dla niego, ale ludzie zawsze byli tylko powodem jego irytacji, więc nauczył się nie zwracać na nich niepotrzebnej uwagi jeśli nie było to konieczne. Gdy sanitariusze zawieźli go do szpitala został przejęty przez Molly Hooper, osobę, która wydawała się nie być tak do końca bezużyteczna. Nudna to na pewno, ale miała też pozytywne cechy, na przykład nigdy nie protestowała, gdy Sherlock zabierał różne części ciała z jej kostnicy do swoich badań.

Podczas tej krótkiej podróży z chodnika do sali operacyjnej zdążył dokonać szybkiego przeglądu uszkodzeń jakie zapewnił mu upadek. Zwichnięte ramie, trzy złamane żebra, płuca draśnięte (ale szczęśliwie nie przebite), wstrząs mózgu i niedowład w prawej nodze. Molly naprawiła tyle ile potrafiła bazując na wiedzy pozyskanej dawno temu na studiach, ale jemu wcale nie zależało na specjalistycznej opiece, chciał tylko żeby przestało krwawić to co krwawić nie powinno tak żeby mógł wstać i spokojnie wrócić do domu. Do swojego doktora, bo tak naprawdę tylko John mógł go legalnie dotykać, wywalczył sobie to prawo już dawno temu, chociaż Sherlock nie pamiętał dokładnie w jaki sposób. Co było dziwne ponieważ pamiętał niemal wszystko co dotyczyło współlokatora, wykasowanie go okazało się niemożliwe co poskutkowało Moriartym i jego pomysłami na Wielki Koniec.

Tak więc teraz Sherlock gnał w specjalnej taksówce opłaconej uprzednio przez Mycrofta przez Londyn ku swej fortecy na Baker Street 221B. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy Johna i ten niedowierzający uśmiech, który pojawiał się zawsze na jego twarzy, choć czasami tylko na chwilę, gdy detektyw mu zaimponował. Sherlock będzie tłumaczył jak genialny był planując swój skok, czego dokonał żeby przeżyć na pozór śmiertelny upadek, a John będzie mu przerywał raz po raz wszystkimi komplementami jakimi zna. A detektyw będzie mówił i mówił jak to wszystko zrobił specjalnie dla Johna, bo zawsze liczył się tylko on.

Sherlock wyskoczył z taksówki gdy ta tylko się zatrzymała pod drzwiami od wynajmowanego przez niego mieszkania. Skinął na siedzącego nieopodal drzwi bezdomnego, który odpowiedział mu tym samym, czyli John był w środku! Tak jak przewidział, tak jak zaplanował. Rzucił się w stronę drzwi nie zważając, na nogę, rękę, czy złamane żebra, co miało skutkować okropnym bólem w przyszłości, ale wtedy będzie już mieć przy sobie swojego doktora, więc to nieważne, nieważne!

Drzwi od mieszkania były uchylone zapraszająco, tak jakby John już na niego czekał. Nie sądził żeby doktor był świadom całej tej intrygi, ale kto wie? Zdarzało mu się już zaimponować Sherlockowi swoją (nieco kulejącą w porównaniu do detektywa) umiejętnością dedukcji.

Gdy wszedł do mieszkania jego wzrok od razu spoczął na tak dobrze znanej mu postaci, która teraz leżała na kanapie kpiąc z niego. Jednak w pozycji jaką przyjęło ciało było coś nienaturalnego, coś co podsunęło Sherlockowei tę zdradziecką myśl. Głęboko zaciągnął się powietrzem i wyczuł od razu: proch. Wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, teraz ledwo zauważalny, ale łatwy do wyczucia dla kogoś z wyćwiczonym nosem.

Podszedł bliżej, prawa ręka doktora zwisała bezwładnie z kanapy wskazując na glocka leżącego tuż pod nią na podłodze. Klatka piersiowa nie unosiła jak to miała w zwyczaju, zbyt długo aby wziąć to za objaw szoku. John oczy miał zamknięte, jego twarz była pusta, nie wyrażała niczego. Przed prawym i nad lewym uchem widniała dziura, niewielka dziewiętnaście milimetrów średnicy, wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś postanowił się przewiercić przez głowę doktora. A była to kula, wbita w oparcie kanapy, wciąż widoczna mimo próby ukrycia się pomiędzy warstwami gąbki. Konkluzja była prosta i nasuwała się sama: samobójstwo. Popełnione w ułamku sekundy, bez zawahania.

Detektyw spojrzał po raz ostatni na swego jedynego przyjaciela, pierwszego i ostatniego. John był jak najważniejszy organ, nie wątroba, nie serce, lecz mózg, którego po prostu nie da się zastąpić. Sherlock odsunął broń i położył się na ziemi tuż obok kanapy, przyciągnął do siebie pozbawioną życia rękę i przytulił do niej twarz. Zamknął oczy przez co otoczył go mrok, który teraz został wiecznym towarzyszem Johna.


End file.
